monstertruckfandomcom-20200215-history
Team Scream
Team Scream is a monster truck team from Columbus, Michigan, consisting of 4 full-time trucks and some truck which ran because of special events, such as Weapon One, Monster Masher, Mega Bite, and General Tire. The name of the team comes from Jim Koehler shouting into the microphone during interviews, which has won him the Golden Mic award numerous times. Avenger Avenger was built in 1996 by Jim Koehler. Avenger was originally a Chevrolet S-10. In 2000, it debuted at the World Finals. In 2002, he introduced a unique 1957 Chevy Bel-Air body style. A year later, he won his first World Finals in Las Vegas. Starting in 2004, Koehler has driven with a new paint job every year at Vegas. in 2008, Koehler built a new chassis and introduced a new lime green paint scheme. In 2011, Koehler won his second World Finals. In 2017, a new chassis was debuted. Vegas paint jobs 2004 - Orange 2005 - Half Dark Green & Half Orange 2006 - Chrome 2007 - Toxic Green 2008 - Neon Green 2009 - Scuba Blue 2010 - Black & White 2011 - Candy Apple Red 2012 - Yellow & Red 2013 - Rainbow and Candy Apple Red 2014 - Purple Metallic with Fox Sports 1 logo around the Avenger Logo 2015 - White surf paint. 2016 - Blue Handpainted "Junkyard Rust" paint 2017 - Dark Green (original paint job) 2018 - Station Wagon 2019 -Split American paint job Brutus In 2000, Chris Bergeron debuted in Brutus, a monster truck with the same bodystyle that Avenger had at that time (Avenger had a Chevrolet S-10.). In 2004, the well-known 3-D canine concept Brutus debuted. In 2005, Jim Koehler brought both trucks to Vegas to compete. Both trucks have since competed at multiple World Finals events. In 2010, Bergeron drove Wrecking Crew at World Finals 11. In 2011, Bergeron drove a new chassis and paint job during World Finals 12. In 2012, the old chassis was retired, and Bergeron ran his new scheme full-time. In 2013, Bergeron retired at the end of the season, and the truck was retired. In 2016, the truck returns with Brad Allen former driver of Mega-Bite. Wrecking Crew In 2005, Team Scream debuted Wrecking Crew, a yellow, black & grey Chevy S-10. It wasn't until 2009 when the truck was used for full time competition driven by Steve Koehler. Koehler drove the truck until 2015 until he retired. Dave Radzierez and Mike Thompson drove the truck in 2016 and 2017, respectively. In 2018, Chris Koehler took over driving duties. General Tire General Tire was a specialty body run by Team Scream from 2009-2011 for the Thunder Drags. Steve Koehler drove the truck in 2009 and 2010 on the Wrecking Crew chassis while Chris Bergeron drove the truck in 2011 on Brutus. Aussie Avenger In 2009, an Australian version of Avenger was made and was driven by Jim Koehler and Corey Clark. The truck won 2 Australian World Freestyle Championships under Koehler in 2009 and 2010. In 2011, the truck was retired and was run as Tassie Devil. Mega Bite Mega Bite debuted in 2012 as the replacement for Spike Unleashed. It was driven by Brad Allen and even Chris Bergeron a few times. In 2014, the truck received a new chassis and the old one returned to being Spike. In 2016, Brad moved to Brutus hence, Mega Bite is shelved. Spike Unleashed Team Scream debuted Spike Unleashed in 2005 under Chris Bergeron. However, it wasn't until 2007 when Spike began competing full time. It was driven by Rich Hilgendorf until 2011, until Jeff Anderson took over Spike. In 2013, the truck was replaced by Mega Bite. In 2015, Spike returned under new driver Cory Rummell. In 2016, the truck was once again replaced by Rage, Rummell's new truck. Spike Unleashed is currently shelved. Rage Rage is a Chevrolet S-10 monster truck that debuted in the Monster Truck Throwdown during the Summer of 2015 under Cory Rummell. The truck made its Monster Jam debut in 2016. In 2018 it was crowned king of the beach during Wildwood Monsters on the Beach. It is currently driven by Cory Rummel. Axe Axe is a 1941 Willys fire truck design that debuted in 2017 under Mike Thompson. In 2018, AJ Ganci and Chris Koehler took over driving duties. The chassis was formerly Wrecking Crew. Category:Teams Category:Team Scream